


wet distraction

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [36]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>andercriss asked: </p>
<p>“I needed a drink of water after my shower but I forgot that I opened the blinds to my balcony and you just saw me walk into my kitchen naked.” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	wet distraction

Blaine considers himself an observant person. He’s always had a knack for noticing the little things, for being able to pick out nuances in the space around him or the people he cares about. It makes him a good boyfriend, a good friend, that he can see these things without having to be told. He’s always been able to tell when one of his friends needs a good shoulder to cry on, to vent, or to tell him something great that’s happened. He picks up notes in their tone of voice when they’re angry; that he either needs to stand his ground as the storm passes or to get the hell out of the way. He knows when something is out of place, especially in his own apartment because he’s organized. If he’s not he’ll be running around, ten minutes before class in the morning, trying to screw his head on straight.

So when he comes home one night, tired from a night class, he sets his keys in the bowl next to the door and his satchel on his couch…and pauses. Something isn’t right…but he can’t quite put his finger on what it is. He glances over his TV, past his coffee table and DVD collection and balcony window…and rubs the back of his neck because something is off. Something is different.

 

“Or maybe you’ve had too much coffee today, Blaine.” He mutters under his breath.

He’s about to pull away from the living room and get himself some dinner but then he sees something in the corner of his eye. Drapes fluttering. But they’re not _his_ they’re across the complex from him. It’s a pretty mild spring day, the air is slightly warm and balmy and that’s what’s different because the apartment across from his own never leaves his balcony door open let alone his drapes pulled back as well.

“Your OCD is getting a bit out of control.” He comments wryly as he moves to his own balcony. “Now you’re noticing how 13D keeps his blinds.”

Blaine goes to tug his own blinds into place but freezes on the spot as he sees a flash of skin in apartment 13D. His mouth nearly falls open, jaw onto the floor as he realizes it’s his _neighbor_ completely _naked._ And not just naked. He’s dripping wet.

“Oh God in heaven.”

He’s totally not staring except for the fact that he is. And wow never has he ever wished he owned a pair of binoculars as he has in this very moment. Right because, that’s not creepy. At all. He feels like he’s suddenly part of an Alfred Hitchcock film with the way he’s staring at his naked neighbor move his way through his kitchen but it’s sort of like a gruesome car crash at this point. He can’t look away.

Blaine makes a noise in his throat that makes him glad that he’s alone in his apartment as his neighbor runs a hand through his wet hair. Even from far away he can see the drops working their way down the other’s skin, into crevices and pores and—

The other’s head jerks towards the balcony and when his amused eyes connect with Blaine’s his head snaps back and he knocks his skull off part of the door.

“Fuck, ow!.” He hisses, rubbing the side of his head.

Blaine’s pretty sure his cheeks are hot enough to set the curtains on fire and he tugs at them usually to close them but they’re stuck and it’s too late anyways. His neighbor has _seen_ him staring like a peeping Tom. But instead of running back into his apartment or trying to hide himself or closing his balcony door, his neighbor walks right up to the doorframe and leans against it.

He waves as he sips a glass of water.

Full frontal nude and Blaine has to look everywhere that’s not _anywhere_ near this guy’s—

“Hey neighbor.” He motions for him to open the door.

Blaine might die if he does but he cracks it open anyways. “H-hi.” He says, looking up at the sky. “Uh.”

“Sebastian.” He supplies, crossing his arms over his chest with a grin. “Smythe.”

“Blaine Anderson.” That’s his name right? He feels like he’s somehow losing circulation to his brain…which makes sense since he knows where all of his blood is flowing to all of a sudden.

The taller hums, watching him for a moment. He can feel his eyes on him. “Sorry I forgot I opened my blinds, it’s gorgeous out. But I was so thirsty after my shower.”

Blaine snorts, can’t help himself. “Thirsty? You literally have a shit ton of water still cascading down your body, do you even own towels.”

Sebastian grins, amused. “Cheeky. I do own towels, like I said. I was thirsty and I didn’t realize I had an audience.”

“ _Audience_ —“ Blaine laughs outright, nervous and flustered, his words tumbling together. “I didn’t…realize, you know—you _know_ you should just make sure you close your blinds.”

“Are you going to look at me for any of this conversation?”

“Oh god no.”

He laughs. “Amazing. So. Think I can ask for your number? You’ve already seen me naked.”

Blaine’s entire face lights up in pink before he shakes his head. “No. Nope.” He starts to close the door and poke his head back into his apartment at the same time and gets his neck caught somewhere in the middle. He huffs, righting himself before trying to close the door again.

“Oh and, Anderson?” Sebastian calls, Blaine pausing and finally managing to look him in the eye. “I’ve noticed how much care you take in organizing your recyclables. If you ever want to conserve water, just give me a call.” He grins.

Blaine manages to close the door this time without injuring himself.


End file.
